


The Mask

by thenewjameswesley



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kastle Week, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewjameswesley/pseuds/thenewjameswesley
Summary: Upon taking a leave from the US Army, Frank Castle comes back to his home, and his family exhausted from his many tours deciding to spend some time with Maria and the kids. He loved his family more than anything until that day when he lost it all, at that carousel, leading him to war right in his own city, and a reporter named Karen Page.This story is a mix of past/present flashbacks of Frank's life pre-season 2 of Daredevil and Punisher season 1





	The Mask

This fic is coming up soon as I am in the middle of a few works but no fear the first chapter will be posted here when its done.


End file.
